Montgomery Residence
The Montgomery Residence is an apartment located on the eighth floor of a thirteen-story building in Columbia, set on Constitution Square in the Comstock Center Rooftops, owned by Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. History Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery moved to the city of Columbia with the same ideals as the rest of the upper to middle class, but after seeing how badly the black citizens were treated, that changed and they decided to join a cause against that. The Montgomerys joined the "The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society", to advocate for equality among races. Their residence was changed into a printing facility as well as a safe haven for the black citizens of the city. ''BioShock Infinite'' While on his way to find the girl he was sent to retrieve from Monument Island, Booker DeWitt has to take an alternate route to reach the area, after being branded as the False Shepherd. While doing so, he has to pass through the Montgomery Residence. Balcony and Kitchen Booker reaches the balcony of the Montgomery Residence from the neighboring Lansdowne Residence via a Freight Hook and can from there enter the residence's kitchen. The balcony is fairly large and veranda-like, with a vast amount of outdoor plantation, to compensate for not having a lawn. The balcony also has an outdoor seating area, with three parasoled tables and a service counter, privately used. Several Silver Eagles, Apples and bottles of Wine can be obtained here. A penny-farthing is parked on the side. The residence's mailbox is set by the doors to the kitchen. The Columbian flag and banners hang outside the entrance, likely to cover up what is inside. When Booker enters the kitchen, he overhears an argument about the Vox Populi (the woman pities the oppressed black citizens, while the man insists that violence cannot be the right answer). The kitchen is pretty standard with a stocked pantry. A poster for "The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society" hangs on the wall. Dining Room and Living Room Booker enters the dining room and is spotted by the couple standing in the living room. They note who he is, as the police knocks on the door, in need of their assistance. The couple decides to assist Booker instead and pretend that no one is home. If Booker shoots, the police will come running in, but if he stays idle he is not discovered and may pass through the apartment undisturbed. The dining room as well as the living room has been converted into a printing facility for The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society, with the previously set furniture stacked to the sides, now replaced by three printing machines. Posters for the cause, crates and clear paper stacks are set throughout the area, as well as a trailer for transportation. In between the bookshelves is a hallway leading to the bedroom, toilet and study. Bedroom and Toilet While the toilet is small and not a noteworthy location, except for containing a Medical Kit, the same can not be said for the bedroom. The bedroom has been converted into sleeping quarters for the less fortunate black citizens of the city. While the room is quite small, it still housed five beds, as well as a spare outside. Two citizens are resting as Booker walks in and another Medical Kit sits on the floor. A painting of Abraham Lincoln hangs on the wall. Study The apartment's study is in its normal state, probably as a facade for any Founder-allied visitors. A small reading area is set in front of the lit fireplace and a drawer with some Silver Eagles on it leans against the wall. The desk containing two posters for the cause as well as the usual utilities is overlooked by another Abraham Lincoln painting. A chair set by another exit holds a Machine Gun and a bottle of Devil's Kiss, as protection from potential intruders. From here, Booker may enter Constitution Square and continue his journey. Gallery Models Abolitionist Poster DIFF.png|''"The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society" poster.'' WoodFrame Lincoln DIFF.png|He Saved the Union. Lincoln Delivers his Second Inaugural Address as President of the United States, March 4, 1865'' - painted by N.C. Wyeth in 1923.'' BioI Paul Presley Printer Machine Model.jpg|''The printing machine model.'' In-Game Images BioI CCR Montgomery Residence Balcony.jpg|''The balcony.'' BioI CCR Montgomery Residence Dining Room.jpg|''The converted dining room.'' BioI CCR Montgomery Residence Friends of the Negro Society Members.jpg|''Mr & Mrs. Montgomery.'' BioI CCR Montgomery Residence Exterior Constitution Square.jpg|''The exterior as seen on Constitution Square.'' Behind the Scenes *The radio plays "It All Depends on You" by Fred Rich and His Hotel Astor Orchestra *The Columbia Friends of the Negro Society poster is based on a 1787 medallion designed by Josiah Wedgwood for the British anti-slavery campaign, "Am I Not a Man and a Brother?" *''Rapture Tribune'' newspapers can be found on the floor in the dining and living room. *The printing machines were designed by Paul Presley.[Portfolio Paul Presley - 3DArtist] on Polycount **Likewise, sheets of propaganda are hidden in crates labeled "Robert & Son - Presley Silver Cutlery". References de:Montgomery Residenz it:Residenza Montgomery Category:Comstock Center Rooftops